l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hundred Stances Dojo
The Dojo of a Hundred Stances taught kenjutsu following the Hundred Stances style devised by ronin Oshiro. Eventually it fell under administration of the Imperial Families, but students of any clan were admitted. Location The Hundred Stances Dojo was originally built in a desolate plain, where a legend said a young Hida Osano-Wo met an old warrior. Osano-Wo compared his life with the one of the aged warrior, who was irritated by Osano-Wo's pride. The nameless warrior offered him a challenge, who was accepted. The old man challenged Osano-Wo to defeat death, breathed his last breath and quietly passed away, having himself lost the same challenge. Book of Fire, p. 139 The plains would be known as Hundred Stances Plains, and the nearest living places was Roaring Thunder Village. Book of Fire, p. 152-153 History Hundred Stances Style The Hundred Stances style predated the dojo itself. Oshiro was a ronin who after the study of the Tao of Shinsei realized the individual techniques did not matter. He combined the underlying forms of swordsmanship, into a fluid and versatile basic fighting style. Chased by men with instructions to bring him back by force if needed to serve a demanding Lord, Oshiro hid his scrolls in the desolate plain, declared he had destroyed his scrolls and committed seppuku on the spot. Book of Fire, p. 138 Original Dojo Years later, the scrolls were found by Bayushi Sawao, who left his clan and founded the original Hundred Stances Dojo. He and his few followers further developed the style. Eventually Sawao and his students were killed by a group of ronin Sawao had wronged in the past, torching the place. Rebuilding The ruins of the dojo were found by a Lion officer, Akodo Kentsu, alongside with some of the Hundred Stances scrolls. He began teaching the Stances to his men in the rebuilt dojo. The Lion Clan started sending promising students to the dojo, further improving its reputation and value. Book of Fire, pp. 139-140 War for the Dojo For years the Lion secretely trained new students on this new edge for their kenjutsu training. Eventually one of its graduates, Akodo Hitsuko, exposed the existence of the dojo after she defeated a Crane in the Imperial winter court. The Scorpion claimed the dojo as their own, and assaulted it without success, but killing Kentsu during the fight. The Phoenix also joined the fight for the building and the access to Oshiro's teachings. Book of Fire, pp. 140-141 Imperial Administration The Great Clans involved called for the arbitration of the Seppun family, being the Scorpion who would choose the arbiter. A minor and inexperienced samurai, Seppun Akentsu was picked. He realized Oshiro's texts were a treasure of spiritual wisdom and fighting acumen, and that no clan would let another keep such an advantage to itself. Aketsu placed the Hundred Stances Dojo under direct Imperial administration. Book of Fire, p. 141 Tournament Akentsu established a kenjutsu tournament to decide the champion of Dojo, whose clan would have first access to the scrolls, but could be challenged at any time, ensuring that only the worthiest swordsman would ever be sensei of the dojo. Students from all of the clans were let to study in the dojo. The first tournament was known by Akodo Hitsuko, and over the years nearly all of the Great Clans had had one of their samurai win access to the Hundred Stances scrolls. Book of Fire, pp. 141-142 Stormed The dojo was stormed by the monk Hitotsu and his followers, who claimed Osano-Wo was angered at the petty squabbles of the clans and their lack of devotion on what was his sacred land. The sensei was killed in the personal duel with the Herald of Thunder, a fire destroyed part of the buildings, and major destruction was the result of the prophet's assault. Eventually the defenders managed to throw back the fanatics. Book of Fire, pp. 168-172 Tradition: the Challenges The challenger usually was a student, because understanding of the Stances was important if one was to become sensei. Secondly, the challenger must be a talented swordsmen, to compete in a duel of kenjutsu, usually conducted with a bokken. Duel to death were only allowed when offense had been given by one of the parties. The sensei could be challenged only once per day, and one who had lost had to wait a month before making a new attempt. The dueling circle was blessed by the resident Seppun Shugenja invoking the judgment of Osano-Wo. The winner was the first to make three strikes, disarm, or knock the opponent. Book of Fire, pp. 142-143 Notable Locations The Dojo was a large one-story building, with a single tower in the middle of its inner courtyard. It had four Wings, each divided into several rooms, accessible through a network of corridors. Book of Fire, p. 143 The courtyard was a large open space in its center, with a small stable near the West Wing. A single cherry tree in the southeastern corner, a well located nearby, and a watchtower known as Kentsu's Tower were other remarkable features. The few eta working at the Dojo inhabited a trio of huts about half an hour’s walk away. Book of Fire, p. 149, 151 * The North Wing ** The Dojo ** Students' Quarters ** Seppun Quarters * The East Wing ** Oshiro's Shrine ** Sensei's Quarters * The South Wing ** The Library ** The Minor Dojo ** Guests' Quarters * The West Wing ** The Armory ** The Baths ** The Restaurant * The Four Gates Known Sensei * Bayushi Sawao * Akodo Kentsu * Akodo Hitsuko * Mirumoto Buracho * Shiba Danji * Bayushi Suke * Mirumoto Iyoka * Matsu Hirotaro *